My Little Degrassi Drama Is Magic
by Cheercaptaincutie
Summary: A story where My Little Pony and Degrassi collide. The characters of Degrassi play as the adorable ponies of My Little Pony. Better than it sounds. Please give it a chance! Rated T for language and adult content later on.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, so in this story, here are some things you need to know:**_

_**1) They're all ponies (duh). They all have pony names, but you'll be able to figure out who's who.**_

_**2) Big Sav (Sav Bhandari), Apple Jake (Jake Martin), and Katie Bloom (Katie Matlin) are all siblings. Sav is the oldest, Jake is the middle kid, and Katie is the youngest. Also Fiarity (Fiona Coyne) is Sweetie Bee's (Bianca DeSousa's) older sister.**_

_**3) READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! :DDDD**_

Rainbow Clare and Apple Jake trotted, hoof in hoof, around Ponyville. "Wow, what a gorgeous day." Apple Jake commented, "It's so beautiful and sunny."

"I know," Rainbow Clare said, "I got up early this morning and cleared all the clouds away."

"What would I do without my precious Pegasus?" Apple Jake smiled, as he leaned in and kissed her. Rainbow Clare blushed and flapped her wings. "I bet all the ponies will be out to enjoy this sunny beautiful day." Rainbow Clare nodded in agreement. They reached down town, only to find it empty. "Huh?" Apple Jake looked around the streets, "Where _is_ everypony?" No pony was seen anywhere, except for a little pony who poked his head out the door, but was immediately pulled back inside.

"Psssst!" The couple heard. They turned around and saw Alli Pie peeking out through the window, "Rainbow! Apple!" She hissed, "Come here!" She ducked back down from the window. The two ponies looked at each other in confusion. Alli Pie peeked through the window again, "Come. Here. Hurry! Before she gets you!" Neither Apple Jake nor Rainbow Clare knew what was going on, but regardless the two ponies ran into the house where Alli Pie was. Alli Pie waved them in and quickly shut the door behind them. The room was dark and the two ponies could not see a thing at first. Then Alli Pie pulled out a flashlight and shined it in the pony's faces. "Are you guys ok?" She asked in a shaky voice.

The two of them squinted and turned their heads away from the bright light. Rainbow Clare grabbed Alli Pie's hand and shined the light away from her face, "Were fine. Alli Pie, what's wrong? What are you doing here alone in the dark?"

"I'm not alone in the dark." She reached up and turned on a little light bulb, revealing the eleven other ponies all crowded around us.

Rainbow Clare jumped, a little startled_,_ "Ok…..what are you _all _doing here in the dark?"

"Were hiding from _her_!" Twolly J. Sparkle pointed out the window. Rainbow Clare pushed the curtain out of the way and peeked out the glass window. There she saw a mysterious hooded figure, digging at the ground. The figure turned around and faced our direction. All they could see under the hood was a pair of glowing greenish yellow eyes. All the ponies gasped and jumped away from the window.

"Did you see her?" Little Katie bloom trotted up to Rainbow Clare, "Did you see…Zimogen?"

"Katie Bloom!" Apple Jake scolded the tiny pony, "I told you _never _to say that name!"

"Zimogen?" Rainbow Clare raised an eyebrow at the little pony, "Who's she?"

"Zimogen….." Apple Jake said, "She's evil, Rainbow Clare. When she rides into Ponyville, she's always up to no good. I remember the last time Zimogen came here." He swung his arm around Katie Bloom's tiny body, "The minute my little sister saw Zimogen ride into town, she started shaking in her little horse shoes!"

"Did not!" Katie Bloom whined.

"So, I swept her up and ran her home!"

"Apple Jake, I walked home myself!" The little pony huffed, "I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself!"

Apple Jake shook his head, "Not from that creepy Zimogen!"

"She's trouble, Rainbow Clare." Twolly J. Sparkle said.

"Eeyup!" Big Sav agreed, "She's definitely a creeper."

"Wait…." Rainbow Clare stopped them, "can someone explain to me why everypony is so afraid of her? How do we know that all of this isn't just a rumor? What does she do that's so creepy?"

"Every month…." Twolly J. Sparkle began, "she comes into Ponyville."

Big Sav chimed in, "And then she starts lurking around the shops."

"And then…." Twolly J. Sparkle said, "She starts digging at the ground! Come on, Rainbow, that screams 'creeper'."

"And she lives in the Everfree forest." snorted Sweetie Bee, "That where all the skanky bitches live."

"Sweetie Bee!" Fiarity the fashionista unicorn scolded her, "How dare you use such uncouth language!"

"Hey, I've got an idea," Scootadrew piped up, "Since she comes into Ponyville every month, maybe it's when she's on the rag and there are no tampons in the Everfree forest!"

"Ugh!" Sweetie Bee rolled her eyes, "Scootadrew…."

"Hear me out!" He continued, "So she comes into town and uses ours!"

"Haha….." Sweetie Bee said sarcastically, "Real cute."

"I'm not finished yet!" Scootadrew protested, "So anyway, none of the shops to buy tampons are ever open when she's here, so…she steals old ones from out of our trash cans!" All the guy ponies began laughing.

"Ewwwwww!" Katie Bloom screeched, "Scootadrew!"

Sweetie Bee shook her head, "That would only come out of the mind of a dumb jock."

"Hmmm…" Rainbow Clare peeked out the window once more. All the other ponies crowded behind her. The mysterious hooded figure continued to dig into the ground. She reached for her hood and pulled it down, revealing a pair of stripped black and white pigtails. Everypony gasped.

"Ugh! Just look at those stripes!" Fiarity snorted, sticking her snout up in the air, "BIG fashion don't!"

"Hey….." Rainbow Clare cocked her head to the side, "I think she might be…..a zebra."

"A what?" The overly accessorized Fiarity raised an eyebrow at her.

"A zebra." Rainbow Clare said, "I read about them. They're not from here." She turned to Fiarity, "And Fi, her stripes aren't a fashion choice. She was born with them."

"Really…..? Oh my!" Fiarity dramatically fainted.

"Well," Alli Pie cut in, "Zebra, pony, or pegasus, she's _evil_! She's so evil…..I even wrote a song about her!"

Sweetie Bee rolled her eyes, "Here we go…."

"SHE'S AN EVIL ENCHANTRESS THAT DOES EVIL DANCES! AND IF YOU LOOK DEEP IN HER EYES, SHE'LL PUT YOU IN TRANCES!" She sang loudly, accompanied by hoof-motions and dance moves, "THEN WHAT WOULD SHE DO? SHE'LL MIX UP AN EVIL BREW! AND SHE'LL GOBBLE YOU UP IN A BIG TASTY STEW! SOOOO…" She hopped up on the table and hung her hooves in the air, "WATCH OUT!" She held her pose and panted.

"Hmmm," Rainbow Clare cocked her head, "catchy."

Alli Pie hopped off the table, "It's a work in progress."

"You guys, come on." The raven-mane Flutter-Eli spoke up, "We don't know that these stories are true."

"But how do we know that they're _not_ true?" His friend Derpyadam contradicted. Little Katie Bloom trotted over to listen in on the conversation.

"Look," The emo pegasus told him, "maybe Zimogen just comes into town every month to visit."

"Yeah!" Katie Bloom's little voice piped up, "Maybe she's just going to visit!"

"And maybe she's not lurking around the shops." Flutter-Eli continued, "Maybe she's….oh…I don't know….._shopping_."

"Yeah!" The little pony agreed again, "Maybe she's just doing some shopping!"

"Katie Bloom," Apple Jake shoved her aside, "Hush up and let the big ponies talk."

"I _am_ a big pony." Little Bloom pouted as she trotted away.

"Flutter-Eli, stop talking all this bullshit." Apple Jake told him, "We need to protect ourselves and our family." He overprotectively put a hoof around Katie Bloom.

"_I'm_ talking bullshit?" Flutter-Eli raised an eyebrow at him, "You guys are the ones who are throwing all this witch craft nonsense around! I bet that Zimogen is a pretty cool pony…zebra…..well whatever she is. And if any pony was brave enough to actually go up and talk to her, we would know that she's really not that bad."

"Oh," Apple Jake snorted, "Give me a break."

Little Katie Bloom, who had been listening to the two, quietly trotted near the door, "I could be that brave pony….." She whispered to herself. She turned around and looked one last time to make sure no one saw her. Apple Jake was still fighting with Flutter-Eli and now Big Sav was backing him up, following everything Apple Jake said with, "Eeyup!" Katie Bloom tip-trotted out the door and slowly closed it behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! It's been a while since I've updated any of my fanfiction at all! But I was looking back at this story and then I looked at the docs in my computer and realized that I had an almost finished chapter 2 of this story. So I'm continuing with it now! :D I hope y'all like it, and I will also try and work on my other fanfictions too! Becuase it's seriously been months! Ok, that's it! Enjoy! :DD**_

Katie Bloom peeked out into the street and still saw Zimogen digging at the ground. Katie Bloom instinctively gasped and ducked back behind a plant. For a moment, she contemplated galloping right back inside the house. No. She had to prove to her brothers that she was just as smart and strong as them. Zimogen stopped digging at the ground and she began to walk away. Katie Bloom followed behind her at a distance. She quietly followed Zimogen, until she reached the outskirts of town. Next thing she knew, she was just a few steps away from the Ever-free forest. Zimogen, still having no idea that she was being followed by a little pony, went ahead inside the forest. Katie Bloom once again stopped in her tracks, hesitant about entering the strange forest. But she bucked up, "I'm not afraid." She whispered, "I'm a big pony. I'll show them." She galloped after the strange creature into the forest, where no pony would dare to ever go. The little pony studied the scenery around her as she followed Zimogen. It was an eerie place, but somehow in an exotic way. It was dark, but at the same time had sort of a blue-ish hue. Zimogen arrived at a little hut in the middle of the woods. Katie Bloom was now a good ten feet away from her. Suddenly, Katie Bloom accidentally stepped on a twig, which made a small cracking sound. The hooded stripped creature quickly spun around, only to see the young pony behind her. Katie Bloom gasped and cowered into a ball.

Zimogen slowly approached the little pony, "Hello there."

Katie Bloom began to shake, "Y-You're n-not gonna…...eat me i-in a stew, a-are you?"

Zimogen laughed, "Oh my little Katie Bloom, beware of the rumors that you assume."

"H-How do you know my name?" Katie Bloom asked in a shaky voice.

"I know exactly who you are." She spoke, "You've walked very far. Why don't you come inside and rest, and I will make you some tea with lemon zest."

Katie Bloom cocked her head, "Um ok…but why do you speak in rhyme?"

"I always speak in rhyme, I do." Zimogen laughed, "Because when I rhyme, it must be true. But oh little Katie Bloom, with fur yellow and soft, I shall stop if it pisses you off."

Katie Bloom smiled, "Thanks."

"So," Zimogen said, escorting the little pony inside her hut, "you're young Katie Bloom, baby sister of Big Sav and Apple Jake."

"I'm not a baby." Katie Bloom said proudly, "I walked here all by myself."

"I know." Zimogen gave the little pony a cup of tea, "You're quite the young lady, but your two older brothers still treat you like a little filly."

"A fowl is more like it." Katie Bloom rolled her eyes.

"Well," Zimogen sat down next to her, "anypony who would have the courage to come here is so much more than just a little fowl." Katie Bloom smiled, and her big red hair bow seemed to smile with her.

Suddenly, Little Maripony, Sweetie Bee, and Scootadrew came galloping into Zimogen's house. "Don't worry, Katie Bloom!" Maripony yelled, "Well save you!"

"Let her go!" Scootadrew said, puffing out his chest, "Or prepare for a beat down!"

"And when you go down," Sweetie Bee explained, crossing her arms, "you're going down _hard_, bitch!"

"You guys!" Katie Bloom intervened, "It's ok. I'm fine! Wait, how did you find me anyway?"

"We saw you sneak out." Maripony told her, "We followed you here. Now come on! We gotta get you out of here!"

"It's ok, young ponies!" Zimogen spoke up, "I do not intend to harm any of you." The three ponies looked curiously at the zebra.

Finally, Sweetie Bee confronted her, "Ok then, tell us what's up. Why are you always creeping around Ponyville? Why do you live here with the skanks?"

Zimogen laughed, "I assure you that many of the rumors about the Ever-free forest are phony baloney as well. And I come to Ponyville to look for supplies."

"Supplies?" Maripony raised an eyebrow at her, "For what?"

"For my special potion." Zimogen pointed to the big caldron in the corner of the room.

"Ah ha!" Scootadrew pointed an accusing hoof at her, "You _are_ evil!"

Zimogen chuckled again, "Oh young pony, my potions are not meant to hurt creatures. They are made to cure them."

"Cure them from what?" Katie Bloom asked.

Zimogen chuckled, "From the poison butt-fuck, of course!"

"Poison butt-fuck?!" All four ponies inquired in unison

Zimogen sat the four little ponies down and began to explain,"It is a flower that grows here in the Everfree Forest….."

* * *

><p>"Look," Flutter-Eli huffed, having just about had it with the cowboy-type pony, "You and everypony else are blowing this Zimogen thing way out of proportion! Just because somepony is a little different, we all hide from her? That makes no sense!"<p>

"She's not just _a little_ different," Apple Jake pointed out, "And we are all almost certain that she's not some_pony_ either."

"Eeyup!" Big Sav agreed.

"So? Who cares if she's not a pony?"

Apple Jake raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, if she's not a pony, then what _is_ she?" Not knowing exactly how to respond to Apple Jake's ignorance, the emo pegasus just kept quiet. "Exactly! And it would really suck if somepony had to find out the hard way what that….that….thing is up to." Flutter-Eli rolled his eyes.

"She's gone!" Announced Twolly J., "Zimogen left!"

Apple Jake sighed in relief, "Thank God. Katie Bloom, we're going home." When there was no response, he called her again, "Katie Bloom?" He looked around, "Where is she?"

"Oh dear….." Fiarity said in a panicked voice.

"What?" Apple Jake turned around, only to see what Fiarity saw. The door was unlocked. At the same time, Fiarity, Apple Jake, and Big Sav all sprinted for the door and opened it. Sure enough, in the dirt outside the door were eight little hoof prints. Panic washed over Apple Jake's face when realization hit him, "That silly filly! She went out after Zimogen!"

"And Sweetie Bee, Maripony, and Scootadrew must have gone too!" Twolly J. added, walking up to the three ponies.

"That freak has my little sister!" Fiarity gasped, fainting dramatically afterwards.

"Come on, guys!" Apple Jake called to the gang, "We have to go find them!"

"Eeyup!" Big Sav agreed.

"You know what's weird?" Flutter-Eli said to Apple Jake, as everypony ran out the door, "Unless the personality of the pony and the Degrassi character match, of course, every character is just acting like themselves except as a pony assuming the name of a pony from the show. However, Big Sav is just assuming the personality of Big Macintosh, saying nothing but 'eeyup' all the time. Why is that?"

Apple Jake opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, as he considered Flutter-Eli's point. Then he shrugged, "Oh well, Sav doesn't have much of a personality anyway."


End file.
